Paper Missions
Missions Chapter 1- Ninja's in the mist *Mission 1: Battle of the desk. done *Mission 2: Battle on the shelf. done *Mission 3: Rescure the Girls. done *Mission 4: Battle and Capture. done *Mission 5: Destroy the ball. done *Mission 6: Defeat Sub-zero. done Chapter 2 Bang Bang *Mission 1: Kill the Drug Lords. done *Mission 2: Commando training. done *Mission 3: Capture the transport. done *Mission 4: Take over the ships. done *Mission 5: Blow up the ships. done *Mission 6: Take back Sector C. done *Mission 7: Destroy the MiniBots. done *Mission 8: Supply Lines. done *Mission 9: Capture C and Q Part 1. done *Mission 9: Part 2. done Chapter 3 Saber Tooth *Mission 1: The Meeting. done *Mission 2: Assigning. done *Mission 3: Break out. done *Mission 4: Rescure the Surviers. done *Mission 5: Escape the infection. done *Mission 6: Plan B. done *Mission 7: Things get worster. done *Mission 8: Plant the bomb. done *Mission 9: Sacrifice. done *Mission 10: Happy endings. done Chapter 4 The Triangles *Mission 1: The Sciencetist's. done *Mission 2: The Weapon. done *Mission 3: The News. done *Mission 4: Lets raid the Tower. done *Mission 5: The Weapon Actvateds. done *Mission 6: Old suits are somewhat good. done *Mission 7: New Plan. done *Mission 8: Agents Lets go. done *Mission 9: Plane crash. done *Mission 10: Fight one the first floor. done *Mission 11: Brawl on the 2nd and 3rd floor. done *Mission 12: The 4th, 5th, and 6th floor. done *Mission 13: He's back. done *Mission 13: Arrest the Prince. done Chapter 5 World War 3 Act 1 *Mission 1: Black Tuesday. done *Mission 2: Hunter Killer. done *Mission 3: Persona Non Grata. done *Mission 4: Turblulence. done *Mission 5: Back on the Grid. done *Mission 6: Mind the Gap. done *Mission 7: Davis Family Vacation. done Act 2 *Mission 8: Goalpost. done *Mission 9: Return to Sender. done *Mission 10: Bag and Drag. done *Mission 11: Iron Lady. done *Mission 12: Eye of the Storm. done *Mission 13: Blood Brothers. done Act 3 *Missiob 14: Stronghold. done *Mission 16 Scorched Earth. done *Mission 17: Down the Rabbit Hole. done *Mission 18: The Take Out. done *Mission 19: Dust to Dust. done Chapter 6 Infection *Mission 1: The Lab. done *Mission 2: The Virus. done *Mission 3: Lets move it. done *Mission 4: Traped. done *Mission 5: Blow me away. done *Mission 6 High School of the dead. done *Mission 7 The runaway. done *Mission 8: The Snow. done *Mission 9: The real Virus. done *Mission 10: Shoot them up. done *Mission 11: out of ammo. done *Mission 12: Evaulate. done *Mission 13: Nuke Baby! done Chapter 7 Death Hunters *Mission 1: The Captured. done *Mission 2: Prison Fight. done *Mission 3: The Cells. done *Mission 4: The Escaped. done *Mission 5: Man down. done *Mission 6: Angry Man. done *Mission 7: The Track down. done *Mission 8: I'll stay behind. doe *Mission 9: get in the ship. done *Mission 10: Leave the island. done *Mission 11: Bad plan. done Chapter 8 Devils *Mission 1: The train ride. done *Mission 2 : The Walk in. done *Mission 3: Radar Jammer. done *Mission 4: Watch out! done *Mission 5: Distress Beason. done *Mission 6: The power is off. done *Mission 7: Turn power on. done *Mission 8: Oh-No. done *Mission 9: Quick. done *Mission 10: Dino Squad. done *Mission 11: The Demon King. done *Mission 12: Get to the train! done *Mission 13: Ahhh! done Chapter 9 Rebirth *Mission 1: The Awakening. done *Mission 2: The Stomech. done *Mission 3: The Throat. done *Mission 4: The Brain. done *Mission 5: Faithful Escap. done *Mission 6: Victory! done *Mission 7: The Wedding.done Season 2 *Cowboys- done *Aliens-